Electric airless paint sprayers are popular for applying architectural coatings to various structures. Such sprayers typically utilize either on/off (deadband) or variable speed control to maintain a set pressure. Such sprayers are typically provided with thermal protection which shuts off the sprayer when motor temperature exceeds a predetermined level.